Opera time table W10/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events After a long and unsuccessful search to find a new sponsor to finance the monthly copyright fees for swissradio Opera, I am unfortunately forced to suspend the broadcasting on 31 March 2016 after fifteen years. Public Domain Opera will be returned with 100% free content in a few months. I am very sad because I do not have the necessary funds to continues the broadcasting with copyright protected music. Opera time table 07.03.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:31 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 02:22 Engelbert Humperdinck - Die Heirat wider Willen (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 04:07 Jules Massenet - Werther (1953) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (F) 06:08 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 08:45 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 11:06 Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky - Die Jungfrau von Orleans (1946) Conductor: Boris Khaikin ® 13:43 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 15:53 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 18:43 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 22:06 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 08.03.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:20 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 03:49 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 07:40 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 11:29 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 15:46 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 18:17 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 20:41 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 22:11 Jacques Offenbach - Vert-Vert (2008) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 09.03.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:20 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 02:14 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 04:51 Giacomo Meyerbeer - L'Africaine (1973) Gala (F) 07:49 Giacomo Meyerbeer - L'Étoile Du Nord (1988) Marco Polo (F) 10:42 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 12:30 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 14:46 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 16:50 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1969) Decca (D) 19:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 21:38 Johann Adolph Hasse - Siroe, Re di Persia (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording 10.03.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:24 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 02:10 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 06:09 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 08:18 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 11:51 George Frideric Handel - Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) 14:54 George Frideric Handel - Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:06 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 20:56 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 11.03.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:33 Antonio Vivaldi - Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) 04:41 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 07:45 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 10:46 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 13:53 Leonardo Vinci - La Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:58 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 18:27 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 20:44 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 23:00 Unknown Bolivian Composer (arr. Domenico Zipoli) - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 23:45 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 12.03.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:58 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 04:16 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 05:20 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 07:54 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:36 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 13:52 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 16:30 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 17:47 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 19:19 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 20:36 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 23:32 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 13.03.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:47 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 04:12 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 07:16 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 10:01 Antonio Vivaldi - La Griselda (1992) Arkadia (I) - 1st recording 12:56 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 15:54 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 19:27 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 22:01 George Frideric Handel - Giulio Cesare (1995) Astrée Auvidis (I) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016 Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 10/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016